fantasy_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelic Elves
A lexica entry by Erling Feuergeist Alternate Names: Winged Elves, The Heavenly, Diamond Elves Relations: Related to Cursed Elves and therefor Blood Elves, Demonic Elves, and Shadow Elves. More so than any other race, Angelic Elves think of themselves as superior, but they do not seek the downfall of other species. In fact, they treat any other Elven kind as younger siblings, which, in a way, they are. Angelic Elves often get mistaken for mutes, as they do not talk. Vocally they can only communicate through singing, which will draw the listener in and cloud their mind, leading to a lack of judgment, as if hearing a Siren. Angelic Elves live very drawn back, due to their abstract way of thinking leading to too many complications in any realm. They would mostly get along well with fairies and other highly mysterious beings but are rarely seen amongst other Elves. General Appearance The hair color of Angelic Elves Ranges from pure white, over shimmering gold to light purple, blue or teal. Any Angelic Elf would have white or perhaps light grey eyes, making it difficult to tell what their visual focus is on at the time. However, their skin color seems to vary all the way from the darkest black to the palest white. Angelic Elves are of unmatched elegance that can leave one in awe or discomfort since they appear so very distant and cold, due to their lack of facial expression. They dress in the finest silk, revealing much of their skin and leaving little room for imagination, as they mostly pick light colors, nearly almost matching their individual hair color. Average life span: roughly 1000 to 1200 years Average height: m 214cm/7.0ft ; f 206cm/6.8ft Characteristics An Angelic Elf would be extroverted and think of themselves as of higher priority than any other species. However, Angelic Elves wish to help and are highly protective of those they see as deserving. They do not judge based on what they hear from third sources and only rely on their own experiences and what is written in their ancient books. Angelic Elves do not take kindly to criticism regarding their archives or religions. When enraged, they know no mercy to their foe. Mixed examples of traits people assign to Angelic Elves are: Ambitious, calm, compassionate, courageous, decisive, domineering, dutiful, faithful, honest, mature, mysterious, obedient, obliging, pensive, rational, religious, secretive, stolid, strict, sweet Attributes Benefits: * blood of pure evil +++ * holy magic/objects ++ * silver + * daytime + Weaknesses: * curses - - - * sins - - * night time - * darkness - Magic In the grand scheme, Angelic Elves are capable of a wide variety of Elven Magic, with their focus on divine magic - for example Purification Magic or Mystical Healing. Only very rarely do they consider arcane arts, and if, then only in combination with the divine. Legends write that all ancient Incantation Magic roots in the history of the Angelic Angels. However, Angelic Elves are split into many larger groups and within a single group they would center their attention on just a single art to master it, eventually picking up a second field of magic at most. Angelic Elves are quite capable of Emphatic Casting but are seldom interested in it. The most vicious magic they are known to cast is called Apocalyptic Magic. Category:Elven Category:Species Category:Erling Feuergeist Category:Lexica